Dancer
by Elina Trevisan
Summary: It was morbidly elegant, like a dance. A beautiful dance of death. Rated for violence and gore.


Author's note: Okay, people. I guess this deserves some explanation (if nothing else, to make sure that you people realize that I'm not really a demented psychopath). First of all, this is told from the point of view of some random Nanman soldier. It's talking about Sun Shang Xiang. It does have a history behind it, so I'd better tell you about that.

My brother and I have discovered that in DW4, the best battle for random senseless slaughter is the Nanman campaign when you're playing as a member of the Sun family (they're the only ones that we know are guaranteed to be put as commander that we have at max level). We let all of our allies charge out and die, then we go and take out everyone, fighting until we run out of time.

While the game doesn't show blood or gore, this is what the battle is like. So this is a more realistic version of what that battle would be like if my brother or I were playing as Sun Shang Xiang.

I realize that not only would she have not let all of her allies die, but she wouldn't be so happy about this. This is just what my brother and I do because it's fun. She was picked simply because I liked her graceful style and because she's the one that I've played as most recently in that battle.

Just one more thing, and then I've got the story: this is the first time I've tried writing anything this gory and serious. Please review and tell me how I've done. Even if it sucks. I can take it.

* * *

I turned and ran, praying that I wouldn't be one of the ones that she chased after. I ran as fast as I could, not daring to slow down or look over my shoulder. I stopped only when I could quite literally run no further. I fell to my knees and looked behind me. She wasn't there. It was only then that I could heave a sigh of relief. The battle was far ranging, but there was no way that she could get to me now without considerable warning.

I looked around, and saw that I was quite alone. Everyone was in battle. With her. I shuddered at the thought.

After seeing where I was, I realized that I was on a cliff, and I could head over to the cliff face and watch as the battle progressed. I crawled over, clutching my injured arm tightly. I could only be thankful that it was on my arm, rather than my leg. If that were the case, I would be dead by now.

I looked down at the carnage and flinched. It was just as it had been when I'd left. She stood there, surrounded by my comrades on all sides. They continued to charge her, but she didn't seem to notice. The bodies were piled up around her, to the point where she had to stand on them to move. It was obvious where she'd been already by the trail of bodies.

I watched, horrified, as she slashed one of my friends. He fell down instantly and became just another corpse. She used her remarkable ability to control the movements of her weapons without touching them and sent them circling around her, cutting down several more men.

Her movements were morbidly elegant, almost like a dance. A beautiful dance of death. She looked briefly up to where I was watching and I felt disgusted by what I saw on her face. It was a smile.

She briefly stopped swinging with one of those strange weapons to wipe the blood from her face. Her formerly red-and-white outfit was now pure red, stained with the blood of my allies. Small pieces of things that I didn't want to know about were sticking to her arms and tangled in her hair.

I heard a small laugh go up from her as she spun the weapons around her again, defeating the last of the men surrounding her. The rest of the soldiers in the immediate area were standing safely away from her, watching her warily. None of them had gone to face her yet, unlike me. If they had, they would either be dead or running.

She looked around at all of their terrified faces. "Come on, now," she shouted to them all. "Surely you can do better than this!" With that, she charged towards them, her weapons raised. The men at the front of the crowd turned to try and leave, but the rest of the men held them back by their mere presence. They were all packed in too tight.

I closed my eyes and turned away as the first scream arose.


End file.
